Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…
by Meryl Lee
Summary: all relena-lovers enjoy its all about relena and some stuff...pretty short havent written in a while so please r


Disclaimer: GW never to be mine. 5 years after EW.  
  
  
Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain…  
  
Relena Dorlain formerly of Peacecraft had come to terms about love and life. No matter what, Heero and Relena would never be a real couple, everyone knew that Heero loved Relena but only as a symbol of hope nothing else. Heero loved that symbol that he was fighting for and that was peace. Heero Yuy was fighting for peace and Relena represented that and everyone knew it to be true.   
  
Heero Yuy had left after the whole Mariemaya incident and said to Relena just before he left, "Find happiness with out me…" And he had kissed her goodbye on the cheek and he was gone forever.   
  
Relena had grown up and no longer the crazy love sick teenager she once was. It was definitely deep infatuation mistaken for love; it was the way that Heero was. It was his mystery, the danger and of course how could Relena forget his eyes. They were everything, even then she promised herself she would never for get his eyes, but slowly she started to forget the exact shade of blue his eyes were. She even forgot his intensity. It was peace that changed everybody.   
  
All those times that he saved her life because she belonged to the world and wasn't suppose to die. She was the former queen of the world. Everyone knew who she was but…  
  
At the moment she was sitting at the café watching the world pass her by. Relena was on her break, she needed to be alone. She sat there reminiscing about everything the war, the special moments that she wouldn't forget. There was a time that she wouldn't mind dying, but she would mind very much if she were to die at the moment.   
  
She couldn't die she had to maintain the peace, she would be forever the symbol of peace. Relena sighed lightly. She saw a happy couple outside with their daughter and another coming with the pregnant woman. "I wonder what it's like…" Relena looked up and knew that it was going to rain soon. She decided it was time to start heading back to the office.   
  
Relena didn't mind the work she started to walk back to the HQ. It had started to rain; she took her time and walked on slowly. She held her head high looking on to the sky and beyond. She was soon to be soaking wet if she didn't walk faster. Relena started to walk faster, and soon was in a slow jog.   
  
Relena was at the HQ, and saw someone outside the door it was Trowa Barton one of the former Gundam pilots, he was smoking a cigarette. "Trowa…" The tall slender man looked over at her and nodded at her. Relena didn't say anything after that; he was quiet that was his nature.  
  
The next person she saw was Quatre Winner she looked at him through the crack of the door and started to walk on, no sense in bothering him if he was busy. Quatre had sensed someone was looking at him just for a moment and decided that it was probably Duo again with the pranks.   
  
Relena walked down the hall and heard yelling in the room to her left and knew that it was Sally and Wufei, those two never shut up but they were good friends still or maybe more. Relena had sensed something between the two lately. But it wasn't her business so she didn't think too much about it.   
  
She turned on the left hall and saw Duo Maxwell; he waved and smiled, "Ojousan you're all wet you'd better change before you catch a cold." She nodded. He started to walk again, he smiled at her again. She nodded.  
  
Relena walked up the stairs and opened her office door and looked for her spare change of clothes that she kept in the office. She changed her clothes and hung them so that they could dry. Relena sat there and started to look over he papers.   
  
Relena read the first line and soon was done with that document. "Someday I'll be out of here…" She swirled her chair around looking at the raining sky. "Someday…I'll just be a normal woman. No title, nothing just normal…" Relena nodded and turned around back to her paper work…  
  
  
AN: Something I decided I would write. It's been a while…  
  
Meryl Lee  



End file.
